House of Anubis - Sinners Can Feel
by ammadom
Summary: Fabian comes up with a plan to make Eddie Frobisher's last sinner by using Patricia, but little does he know that Denby also has a plan that also involves Patricia. Will their plan work or will it all back fire...wait and see in Sinners Can Feel
1. Chapter 1

I have this terrible dream again, you know the one were I remember everything. The past, before all of this sinner stuff…I wonder if the others feel it too. All the old feeling coming back to me, I don't want them and I don't like them. Maybe I should ask the others, maybe they dream of them to. Their ones, sometime after the dream I miss my feelings and want them back, along with him…I want him back too…I miss him so much.

"Patricia, Fabian…what was it the both of you wanted to tell me before." Fabian and Patricia walk up to Robert Frobisher. "Fabian has come up with a way to make Eddie our last sinner…ser." "Oh…is that so, well let me hear this idea of yours Fabian." "Well Robert you see we have something that he wants right," Fabian says pointing at Patricia, "and I was thinking he would get very angry if she was to do something she wouldn't normally do if she wasn't one of us, do you see where I'm going with this?" "Yes, but how do you intend to make him angry?" Fabian walks over to Patricia and grabs her hand. "Oh, just by showing him how little she cares about how he feels towards her." Frobisher losses his temper for a bit, "Fabian I don't see a point in this, it will only make the boy jealous and we already have a sinner for jealousy." Fabian let's go of Patricia's hand and walks up to Frobisher. "That's the point he'll be jealous of me and angry with you for making us do this, you see he'll never see it coming." "I see, very well I give you permission to go ahead with your plan, but be discreet and don't fail me Fabian, I don't like it when people fail me!"

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

Patricia's POV

On your way back to the house I ask Fabian how he intended to merge our relationship into everyday life without making it look fake. And he said that slowly we would show signs of liking each other in front of the others. After we got to the house we went to Fabian's room so we could plan a strategy. We had decided that we would start slow with sitting next to each other and holding hands and we would see where it would go from there. By the time we finished talking it was dinnertime and if we got there later it would look suspicious.

…

Eddie's POV

When Kt and I went down to dinner I saw Mara, Willow, and Joy seating at the end of the table near the window after that I took notice of Alfie and Jerome seating at the other end of the table, which meant that Kt and I would have to seat facing Patricia and Fabian. Oh boy, this'll be fun…

…

Patricia's POV

Fabian and I walked in to the dining room to find that we're the last ones there, it's not all to bad except that we had to seat facing Kt and Eddie, which made Fabian want to start his little experiment. During dinner Fabian grabbed my hand at least four different times when Eddie was looking at us. Which raised some questionable looks among the others. Shortly after that Victor started with his saying, "It is ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely than I want to hear a pin drop." Right when Victor was finishing up Fabian stood up and kissed my cheek and left the room. And if you thought the looks the others had giving us before were questionable then you should've see their faces now. Before any of them could ask me anything I got up and left the room, only to be followed by Eddie and Kt. I avoided having to talk to them by going in to Victor's office but next time it may not be so easy.

…

I woke with a start, as my dreams were becoming more realistic, all the feelings and the kisses. It was getting worse, at breakfast I was seating across from him again. And I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to accidentally touch him. But of course I couldn't act on it, the feelings scared me, what if I wasn't supposed to feel this way? I'm not supposed to feel anything for this boy, nothing at all, but when I see him all I want is to feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

…

Eddie's POV

After a minute or so Fabian stood up and asked Patricia if she wanted to go to school early and I guess she agreed because the next thing I know they were leaving. After they had left the room Joy asked me what was going on with them all I could say was "I don't know." After that Willow joins in saying "I thought you were dating Patricia, I didn't know Fabian was instead." I just looked at her and said, " I didn't know either," I get up and leave the room with Kt following me. "Eddie don't worry about it, its probable nothing, they're just trying to get under your skin." "Well its working Kt, how will I be able to save the world if I can't even save her?" "We'll figure something out Eddie I promise don't worry, just leave it to me. And try to ignore them." "All do my best but I can't promise anything." Kt and I enter the classroom and find Fabian playing with Patricia's hand as they wait for class to start. And just by that I can tell that it's gonna be a long day.

…

Patricia POV

A great way to start off the day is to get kicked out of class…or at least that's how we started out our day. Denby was absent today and after a while the sub got fed-up with Fabians behavior, so we both got sent to the principal's office. But lucky for us Mr. Sweet is very understanding if you know what I mean, so he helped us with our plan (yippee, I guess) "Fabian, Patricia just don't over do it, I can't cover for this all the time if anyone asks Victor is giving you a punishment." "Mr. Sweet don't forget to call Eddie, it'll be fun having him watch us leave." "Every well, as long as you take it down a notch."

…

"So, Fabian and Patricia what's my dad having you do, for your class disruption?" Fabian looks at him and says, "oh nothing really you see, he said Victor could punish us." Fabian smiled at him evilly. I wink at Eddie and say, "well see you later," then I grab Fabian's hand and we walked to Anubis house.

…

We make it back to Fabian's room, when out of nowhere Fabian grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around bring me in to a hug. We stand there for what seems to be about 5 minutes, than he let's go. "Fabian what's wrong?" He lifts his head and looks at me with so much pain in his eyes and says, "I saw her last night." "What do you mean you saw her last night? Do you mean Nina?" "I dreamt about her and how it felt and it hurts, it hurts to remember those feels." He keeps looking at me as the sadness fade from his eyes and realization takes over. "Do you feel it too, do you miss them too? The feelings, please don't tell me it's just me, I can't be the only one that feels them." I look at him, feeling sadness wash over me as I see myself in him, so I do the only thing I could think of. I told him they go away. "They're just dreams you'll get over them, after a while they disappear. It'll be like they never existed, I promise." I say smiling at him, "but it hurt Patricia, I want to see her so badly that I don't think I can go on." I look at him wondering what I can do to help him. And then I see it if I can't talk to him about it I'll just distract him. So I kissed him, then I heard a sound coming from the window. Fabian and I break apart to find Kt staring at us for the window. I walked up to her, "like what you see?" Kt just stares at me for a second then says, "you can feel, wow that's great news wait till I tell Eddie." I look at her and ask, "you're gonna tell Eddie everything you saw, or are you going to leave out the part were I kissed Fabian?" "You know he'll get hurt by that right?" "Are you telling me that you "FEEL" something about it Patricia, would you "FEEL" bad if I told him I saw you kiss Fabian!" I just look at her, "like I'd care if he cried over the fact that I kissed Fabian." "Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it." To make her leave I walked right up to the window and put an inch in between our faces and said, " I bet if you don't tell him he'll be hurt when I tell him that his best friend saw his girlfriend kissing his other best friend and didn't tell him about it. I think that would hurt him the most, don't you agree, Kt?"

…

Later that night Fabian and I were talking about what we would do in class tomorrow that would bother Eddie. When Eddie walks into the room and walks right up to us. "Kt told me what you were talking about yesterday, is it true?" I tilt my head and look at him. "That depends on what you heard." "You know what I heard, but I could tell she wasn't telling me everything. So tell me what happened." I look at Fabian and smile at him then turn back to Eddie. "So you want to know what happened yesterday. Are you sure you want to know?" Eddie looks at me for a second be for responding, "Yes I really want to know." And that's all I need, I glance over at Fabian then take a step towards Eddie. I can see Fabian realizing what I'm about to do and he grabs my arm. I turn to look at him and say "he wants to know, so I think I'll show him what I did to you yesterday. Its only fair." Then I close the distance between Eddie and myself. I grab him by the shirt and press my lips against his. Then Kt ruins the fun by walking into the room.

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

After several minutes of standing there in silence Eddie grabs my hands and pushes me away, then leaves the room with Kt follow close behind him. From the bedroom Fabian and I could hear everything Eddie was telling Kt. And from the sounds of it he was mad maybe even furies that Kt hadn't told him about the kiss. And it made me feel horrible for kissing both him and Fabian. So I said goodnight to Fabian and walked out of the room. On the way up to my room I passed my Eddie and Kt and said, "sweet dreams."

…

I felt it, I know I shouldn't have felt it but I did. What am I going to do? If it happens again I wont be able to take it. The moment when my lips touched him, that's when I felt it. I don't think I'll be able to live through it again. It's eating away inside of me, why do I feel so dead inside? When I shouldn't be feeling anything at all. But he just makes me feel so alive. And I loved it.

…

This morning when I woke up the feelings were worse. I didn't want to go through with the plan anymore, but I had to. What made it worse was the fact that Fabian and I were going to have to tell Frobisher of our progress. And were had to get Denby in on the plan. Breakfast was as boring as ever Joy, Mara, and Willow thinking of new ways to get even with Jerome. Well Jerome and Alfie talked about nothing that interested me. All the while I'm just seating there waiting for Fabian to finish his breakfast. I haven't seen Kt or Eddie since last night; I'm guessing they left early this morning. Probable trying to avoid me, I guess? Denby was here today so we didn't have to worry about a sub problem. She was talking about how we were starting a group projects today. And before people could pick their partners, she said she had already paired us off into groups of two. By the time she got to me there wasn't many students left. "Patricia, I paired you with…Eddie," then suddenly I hear. "BUT I WANTED TO BE PATRICIA'S PARTNER!" I turn to see Fabian standing up, all Denby has to say to that is "well that's to back your partner is Kt." "But why can't I be with Patricia?" "Fabian if I let you pick your partner then I'll have to let everyone else pick their own partners." "I don't care about the others," Denby just looks at him for a second then says, "Fabian may I speak to you and Patricia outside for a moment."

…

Fabian and I walk out the door with Denby right behind us, "alright Fabian what's this all about?" "Why are you messing up our plan of pretending to date to make Eddie angry with Robert?" Denby looks at him for a second "you have a plan that I didn't know about." "We were supposed to tell you to-night at the meeting." "Well then this is how its going to work, we're going to call of your plan and go with mine first. I can't change the student's pairings now that I've announced it to the class." Fabian's eyes turned red for an instant then changed back. "All right but we will talk more about this at the meeting tonight," then he walked back to class. Denby walks in and announces to the class that the last pairing would be Fabian and Kt, their project would revolve around the word hate. And since Fabian had interrupted her when she announced Eddie and mine she informed us that our project would be the word love, great that's all I needed Eddie the word love and me all in the same sentence.

…

After a while Denby had us break off in to our groups, Eddie and I we're in the back in the corner. After a while Eddie started talking to me, really talking to me. And I didn't like it, not one bit. "Patricia I love you," he whispered to me. I just looked at him and told him I don't care. "I know that's not true I can tell that you miss me, can't you give me a chance to show you that it can work. Even if you are a sinner I still want to be with you, I still love you and I want to…" "Shut up, I don't want to hear this," he took a step towards me. "But I want to help you, I miss you so much, I lov…" "I said shut up and leave me alone," I slapped him across the face. I guess I most have hit him pretty hard cause the whole class had turned to stare at us. I turn and leave the room and run into the restroom to wet my face.

…

After Patricia left the room Denby asked me to follow her and take her, her bags and said we didn't have to go back to class. Well I was looking for her I heard noises coming from the girls' bathroom. When I peaked in to the restroom I saw her arguing with herself…about me


	5. Chapter 5

…

I could hear everything she was saying "what's wrong with me, I shouldn't be feeling this. Why did he have to go and say all those nice words, then I had to go and slap him across the face. What's Wrong with me?" I shut the door then went back into the hallway before she could see me watching her. I still had to give her her stuff so I left it outside the girl's restroom and went back to Anubis house.

…

When I wanted out of the bathroom I found my bag on the floor in front of the door, there was a note inside of it.

"Dear Patricia, I know this is hard for you and I know that you don't know what to do with all of this feeling you had. But I want to help you because I love you, no matter what. I believe that I can help you, I can't live without you, I need you. If you'd like to talk I'll be waiting for you in yours and K.T.'s room. I'll be waiting there till classes end.

Love always your Weasel Face"

When I finished reading the note I looked at the clock it was 20 minutes till class ended, so I just sat on the floor and kept looking at the note in wonder. So many things were going through my head right now, should I trust him should I let him help me. Can I be with him if I'm a sinner, or will this all end with a bang a big painful bang? I look at the clock again its five till, I get up grab my bag and run for it. If I make it and he's still there I'll talk to him, if he's gone then it ends here.

…


	6. Chapter 6

I started to panic because I said we couldn't be found out and what's the first thing that happens…we get found out. "I knew this was a bad idea." I turn to leave, "Patricia what a second its just K.T…" "JUST K.T., YOU THINK ITS ALRIGHT THAT JUST K.T. FOUND OUT AFTER YOU SAID WE WOULDN'T LET ANYONE FIND OUT." I could feel my eyes turning red but I didn't care I was just so confused and scared I didn't know what else to do, I just knew I had to get out of there. I turn to leave the room but Eddie grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him and kissed me. I pulled back and slapped him, "I have to go Fabian's probably looking for me" and left the room.

…

Watching her leave hurt, I hadn't thought it would end this way…it sucked. "Hey Eddie don't worry about it things will get better." "But it was getting better she had agreed everything before you walked in," I turned to look at her, and now everything is worse." "Hey calm down a bit you don't want the whole house to know right? If she agreed to it once she'll do it again it will just take sometime." "She's not the type to do something twice." "She dated you a second time, that alone must mean something." "Yeah and look were taking me back lead her," I wanted over to the bed, "she became a sinner because of it. It's all my fault." "Eddie listen to me it's not your fault, Denby just got to her, just like they got to Fabian." " Yeah you probably right I'm gonna go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." I turn and leave the room; on the way to my room I see Fabian and Patricia in the Kitchen talking about what happened in class today. By the time I got to my room I was past everything and just wanted to go to sleep. I laid in bed dreading tomorrow that I don't even remember going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a really bad headache. I didn't really feel like seeing anyone so I got dressed and went straight to school hoping that the walk would give me time to think. By the time I got to the classroom it was 30 minutes till class started. When I got to my seat I found a note on the board it said "everyday till its time to present you project you will sit next to you partners," this is going to be fun. I guess I must have dosed off because when I came to Patricia was sitting next to me and everyone was sitting down because class was about to start. Denby walks in and when she gets to her desk she starts talking about curtain things that will be different about this project. "Okay, Patricia and Eddie the both of you will be handcuffed for this project so you wont be able to leave each others side so we can get everything out of this project." "What happens at night when Patricia and I have to go to sleep or when one of us has to use the bathroom or shower"? " That's a very good question Eddie and the answer is that we will discus it with Victor and Mr. Sweet later when I go to Anubis house to put the handcuffs on you." She turn and looks at Fabian and K.T. "All right you project on hate so I thought that you to should also be tied together but by the hip and it a little different because unlike Eddie and Patricia you can remove the item keeping you together if necessary since you have to think of different types of hate." "And as for everyone else it will be like a regular project. Fabian, K.T., Patricia and Eddie I will be at Anubis house to get all of you situated around five. Class is dismissed."

…


End file.
